yogibearfandomcom-20200214-history
Yogi's First Christmas
Yogi's First Christmas is a television film first aired on November 21, 1980, and produced by Hanna-Barbera. Throughout the 1980s it was offered to U.S. television networks broken up as a one-week strip syndicated program, generally showing the week of Christmas, one episode per day for four days. Premise Yogi should be asleep during hibernation season, but the Christmas season is keeping him up, and he doesn't want to miss a thing. Because of this, Ranger Smith thinks he'll get Jellystone Lodge shut down sooner, but he may be the only one who can save it. Synopsis Yogi and his little pal, Boo Boo, are usually hibernating during the Christmas season, but this year they are awakened when Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Augie Doggie, and Doggie Daddy come to Jellystone Lodge for the holiday. They are joined by Ranger Smith, hotel manager Mr. Dingwell, Otto the chef, and lodge owner, Sophie Throckmorton, and her spoiled brat of a nephew, Snively. The gang is obsessed with keeping Mrs. Throckmorton happy to keep her from closing down the lodge, which has become unpopular due to activity caused by Herman the Hermit, a grumpy Christmas-hating hermit who just wants to be left alone. Yogi and Boo Boo are put to work as employees of the lodge. Yogi is first ordered to operate the snowplow, to which he saves Mrs. Throckmorton on the road from an avalanche caused by Herman. Later, Yogi is working as a bellboy, where he is tasked by Ranger Smith to stay on Mrs. Throckmorton's good side. Though Snively tries to embarrass Yogi with his pranks, Yogi comes out on top. In another attempt to degrade Yogi, Snively tricks him into entering a figure skating contest, which Snively is also a participant. Although Snively earns high marks, Mrs. Throckmorton covertly wishes Snively would lose in order to tame his poor attitude. Yogi, the last contestant, manages to impress the judges well enough to earn the highest marks and win. Snively is a sore loser and enraged that Yogi beat him at his own game, but his aunt Sophie says that Yogi won fair and square and losing is a lesson of life. Fed up with Snively's antics, Yogi gets revenge on him during an ice fishing contest, with Mrs. Throckmorton agreeing that he needed to be taught a lesson. Furious, Snively runs away and meets up with Herman, and the two team up to ruin Christmas. However, Yogi manages to thwart them every time. Cindy Bear also awakens from her hibernation, to help Yogi out (due to her love and concern for him). Eventually, Herman and Snively are forgiven, invited to the Christmas celebrations and they have a profound change of heart at such generosity of spirit. Then in the midst of the festivities, Santa Claus plummets down the chimney bearing a picnic basket full of food for Yogi. Yogi, however, falls asleep, due to his natural instincts of hibernation. Santa then says that Yogi and Boo Boo can have the basket when they wake up in the spring. With that, the partiers return Yogi, Boo Boo, and Cindy to their caves for the rest of their hibernation. Characters Main characters: * Yogi Bear Supporting characters: * Boo Boo Bear * Ranger Smith * Cindy Bear * Sophie Throckmorton Villains: * Herman the Hermit Other characters: * TBA Locations * Jellystone Park ** Jellystone Lodge Objects * TBA Vehicles * TBA Cast Notes/trivia * Two songs from Casper's First Christmas ("Comin' Up Christmas Time" and "Making A Big To-Do") were featured in this movie, in new re-recorded versions. Additionally, Boo Boo's song, "Hope", was previously heard in the Christmas specials, A Christmas Story (1972) and A Flintstone Christmas (1977). Errors * Before the tree-trimming party, Mrs. Throckmorton changes from the suit that she wears throughout most of the movie into a formal evening gown; however, in several scenes during the party she is seen to be wearing her suit again. * Cindy Bear is given a sash with the words "Miss. Jellystone" on it, but in some of the subsequent scenes the sash is plain. Home media * Yogi's First Christmas VHS released by Worldvision Home Video in 1983. * Yogi's First Christmas VHS released by Kids Klassics in 1986. * Yogi's First Christmas DVD released by Warner Archive Collection on November 17, 2009. Gallery Images TBA Videos TBA External links * TBA }} Category:Films